


A Little Closer

by adios_cowboy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: (both families are slightly mentioned), (just barely lmao), (no misaki uwu), (they still have the same jobs), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adios_cowboy/pseuds/adios_cowboy
Summary: (based off a partner massage prompt) It's the little things that makes Hiroki fall that much harder.
Relationships: Kamijou Hiroki/Usami Akihiko
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	A Little Closer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fishysama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/gifts).



It’d been a long day at work when Hiroki found himself flopping down on their couch. He and Usagi had moved in together ages ago but it still wracked his nerves; he never thought they’d be together like this. Not as a couple, either. 

Just as he began to think too hard about it his lover walked from their room, yawning graciously beforing making his way downstairs. “Hiroki, that you?”   
  
“Mm…” A tired groan. “Had a long day at the university.”

The silence that came in a long reply began to freak him out. Usagi was stoic but also very talkative. It was unusual for him not to bombard Hiroki with more questions about the day, work, his coworkers… it was unusual for him to not at least clamber over him like the clingy person he was and always had been. Hiroki was about to turn around and see what was up when two legs pinned down his waist and Usagi’s familiar hands spread over his shoulders.   
  
“Oi.” Hiroki deadpanned, face nearly smashed into the comforter. “What are you doing.”

“Massage.”    
  
Before he could croak a reply those hands began to drag down his spine, pushing at the knots that clearly embedded themselves though his muscles. Usagi was always telling him to relax but it was nearly impossible for someone like him. He groaned into the couch with another push of Usagi’s expert fingers and sighed. 

“Did you finish your work, Akihiko?” 

“Mm…”   
  
_ Ugh,  _ Hiroki felt the urge to roll his eyes. “Of course not- ugh, wait, do that again.” He ignored the smirk that was so obviously covering his boyfriend’s face and continued to relax under his touch. “Aikawa-san is going to barge in here any minute now.”

“I locked the door.” Usagi yawned, again. 

“She has a key.”   
  
They found themselves at a loss for conversation again at that and Usagi continued to work out the kinks in Hiroki’s back. After a few more minutes he was finally able to pull off with a satisfied grunt. “Done.”   
  
“Ugh, how are you always so good at this…” Hiroki sat up, soon brought to a stop when he came face to face with his lover. It was so easy to get lost in those violet eyes of his, like magic. “I love you.” He nearly spat out; he can’t help it.

Usagi’s eyes brightened, like they always do when Hiroki gives him the slightest fraction of attention. It makes his heart impossibly fuller. “I love you, Hiro.”   
  
The moment is interrupted when there’s a bang and a crash at their front door, Aikawa bursting through just as anticipated. Usagi still has his arms around Hiroki in that moment and it almost looks like Aikawa seethes harder.

“Usami-san!” She stomps across their living room, jabbing an accusatory finger into his chest. “You told me you’d be ready by  _ today _ !”   
  
“Akihiko.” Hiroki speaks, his professional voice kicking in. “Go do your work now.”   
  
“Hiro~ I want to cuddle.”   
  
“You-!”   
  
“Usami-san!!” Aikawa snaps. 

They barely survive that night to tell the tale of what happened next. What’s important is that work was accomplished by the end of it.

\--

“That woman is a menace.” 

“I told you you should’ve got it done earlier.” Hiroki finds it harder and harder to fight his lover after these instances lately. “Work is work.”   
  
“Bleh.”   
  
“Ughh, don’t be a child, Akihiko. You’re a grown man now, you’re stressing Aikawa out.”   
  
“Come here.” He can hear the pout in Usagi’s voice and relents.

It’s only natural for people like Akihiko to want so much contact and Hiroki is more than willing. He’s loved Usagi for years and only hopes there’s a million more to come. He thinks that they’re destiny. 

“We were bound to be like this.” Usagi says it himself.   
  
“You might be right,” Hiroki closes his eyes and gives in, “but you still need to do your work properly.”   
  
“Bleh.”   
  
“Goodnight, Akihiko.” He smiles.

Usagi holds him tighter. “Goodnight.”

Things might get hard from time to time. They’ve never come out properly to anyone really, save from Takahiro. Hiroki knows well how Usagi’s family is and he still doesn’t know what his own family would be like in regards to their relationship. Aikawa has always been accepting of them, if not a little too comfortable, and society has slowly accepted things of their nature but he just doesn’t know yet.    
  
All he really knows for sure is that he’ll stay by Usagi’s side despite it all. He’s never loved like this before and doesn’t believe he ever will. That’s just the promise they’ve made to each other for all of these years.    
  
_ I couldn’t ask for more than this. _

It was more than enough for Usagi to accept his feelings when he did. For them to be together is a miracle to Hiroki. 

It’s something he’ll save for another day, he thinks. Once he knows Usagi is fully asleep he finds himself staring at his fluttering eyelashes. He’s always had silver, smooth hair and it’s unfathomable to Hiroki how someone can be so lovely. He slips a hand up to Usagi’s cheek and rubs gently at the skin. This man is his treasure. He leaves one last kiss for him, sighing softly.

Sometimes it’s hard to sleep with someone this beautiful right within arms reach.

\--

“You were staring at me while I was sleeping again~”   
  
“Was not!!” Hiroki flushes in the morning, preparing breakfast for the both of them.   
  
“You were. I could feel your eyes boring into me.”   
  
“Whatever.” Hiroki scoffs. “Get more work done today.”   
  
“Hiro.”   
  
“What.”   
  
“I love you.”   
  
…

He feels the tips of his ears grow hot and knows Usagi sees the flush there himself. “Yeah, yeah.”   
  
Forget it, he thinks. They don’t need anyone else’s approval. He sits next to Usagi as they eat together and nothing feels more like home. He only hopes they’re together like this forever.    
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> jugo dared me to write this shit and i'm bleh no beta or anything cause bleh x2


End file.
